


Hijacking

by WingWo43



Series: Lando And Max [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Hijacking, Hurt/Comfort, Lovers, M/M, USA Grand Prix
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingWo43/pseuds/WingWo43
Summary: After the 2 week break Lando and Max are heading out to the next GP, but on the way they get an unexpected delay.
Relationships: Lando Norris/Max Verstappen
Series: Lando And Max [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201127
Kudos: 7





	Hijacking

It was a standard Tuesday morning for Max and Lando as they had to fly out of Nice to get to the next race in Austin Texas. They had spent the last week together as the last race wasn’t back to back, they had walked along the beach and harbour, ate in fancy restaurants and had some days in bed to themselves but now it was a race week and the gloves come off between them. The flight was a private one with Charles, George and Pierre with a flight attendant and the two pilots. 

Max and Lando were first to arrive at the airport and waited outside on a bench for the others to arrive, Lando rested his head on Max’s shoulder and snuggled up to him closer. George was next to arrive and gave the couple a teasing glare as he walked up to them. They had a gentle conversation until Pierre and Charles arrived and once they were all accounted for they headed into the airport to check in and pass security.

When they were in the departure lounge they all split up for an hour to grab any last minute food and drink before returning back to board the jet, not surprisingly Lando stayed close to his boyfriends side with George following suit considering it’s better than being with the french hens. Whilst Max got food George teased Lando a bit knowing he would play along, George knew about him and Max before anything significant happened in their relationship, he was the one Lando told before he asked Max out and wanting to know what to do if he got rejected. No matter what George was always there to help him through whatever came along.

Once finished with what they had to do the group regrouped at the gate and headed down on the tarmac to board the small set of air stairs, Lando once again snuggled into Max’s side on the way there with Pierre, George and Charles upfront. They boarded the plane for a relaxing trip to Texas, but that would be far from the case.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it’s quite short as I’ve not had much time to work on things in the past weeks. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter though.


End file.
